Grimm Satisfaction
by MegaFlower
Summary: On one fateful night Ruby Rose gets a vision of the future of Vale and with it, her semblance. Can she stop the fall of Beacon if she doesn't know where to start?
1. A Chilling Night

Grimm Satisfaction

Chapter 1

A Chilling Night

On a cold night in a small town, I was trying to sleep. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't fall asleep. Feeling exhausted I left my room and went in search of cookies and milk. "If anything helps me fall asleep, it's cookies," I said to myself to justify eating more cookies than what my Dad allowed.

However, before I could get far a chill surrounded me and I remembered to grab my white, fuzzy blanket. I wrapped it around my small body before continuing my journey to the kitchen. It didn't take long to spot the delicious chocolate chip cookies on the counter. My mouth began to water as I quietly inched myself forward to the cookie jar. I didn't want to wake Yang up and have to share the cookies with her.

After arriving at the counter I pulled myself up onto the counter and used my small hands to open the jar. A heavenly smell spread rose to me and before I knew it the jar began to empty. I ate cookie after cookie until there was nothing left. Not a single crumb would ever be left in the cookie jar as Yang or I always ate the crumbs. My mom's cookies were too good to have any leftovers.

Eating all of those cookies had filled me up, but cookies can only be truly perfect when served with milk. With great haste, I moved to the fridge to get my milk. Opening the fridge I realized that I couldn't reach the milk since it was on the top shelf! I try reaching up, but nothing works. "I guess cookies are good enough," I say with sadness while closing the fridge.

As I went back to my room I shivered from the cold. It was wintertime and the heating was off. How did Qrow and Taiyang both forget about it? I wrapped my blanket around me tighter and ran as fast as I could to bed. I jumped into my twin bed and with a soft poof began wrapping my other blankets around me. Curling up I started to fall asleep.

The cookies "helped" and soon I was asleep or at least I thought I was? Because when I woke up, I didn't wake up in bed, but high above in the sky of Vale. I was at what looked to be the top of Beacon Academy, but when I looked out towards the city a nightmare was all I could use to describe the scene.

Hundreds of thousands of bullets were ringing out. I saw thousands of huntsmen and huntresses facing an army of black creatures. Creatures with skin as dark as the night with bones protruding from the face, legs, arms, wings and and backs. All of them had red glowing eyes looking hungrily towards the city.

It was the Grimm! It was an unending wave of Grimm coming towards Beacon! Hundreds of species of Grimm ranging from the wolf-like Beowolfs to the Giant Behemoths towering over buildings.

"Wha... what's going on!" I yell out to nobody, "how am I in Vale? This has to be a dream! It can't be real!" I say growing anxious as the wave came closer and closer until it came upon Vale. The huntsman and huntresses looked prepared and were dealing with the Grimm easily until the truly monstrous Grimm showed up.

Qrow would always teach me Grimm and being a huntress as I wanted to be one. He told me about the countless varieties of Grimm and even ways to defeat them. He also told me about Grimm you don't want to face alone or if there was a group of them. Hydras that could regenerate and get stronger from most wounds, Krakens that could tear apart any ship, and other things like it. When I looked at the horde every creature, except the water ones, that Qrow had taught me about was there and even some that I didn't know.

It was horrifying and I wanted it to stop. "Why can't it just end? Is all this sadness real?" I cried out as I turned my eyes away from the Grimm tearing through the defenses. When all hope seemed lost a single man showed up. Ozpin the man Qrow openly admitted that even if he was ten times stronger, faster, and tougher he wouldn't be able to beat Ozpin.

When he showed up it was time for the Grimm to cower in fear. He barely seemed to move and yet any Grimm that came to face him were annihilated instantly. He quickly turned the tides of battle to Vale's side. I watched and cheered every time he won, but as time ticked by he became slower and slower. Hours turned to days and soon even Ozpin seemed to weaken more and more.

Though, in the end, I cheered loudly and excitedly as the few Grimm remaining retreated. As I looked around I screamed in horror. Vale had been reduced to rubble and bodies were everywhere. It made me queasy. The few remaining huntsman and huntresses were all distressed. Thousands of huntsmen and huntresses had come to watch or participate in the Vytal Festival. The strongest and most talented huntsman and huntresses from the four kingdoms top schools came to compete. Now most of them were gone

Worst of all is that even Ozpin looked saddened and exhausted. He had lost the most out of all of the remaining. He had taught, trained, and met most of the huntsmen and huntresses there. His school, students, teacher, and city were all gone. He had little left.

I stared silently at the huntsman and huntresses remaining. I cried for all of the lives lost and all of the damage done. How did this happen? How could this happen? Why was there so much Grimm? Before I could think about any of those questions a blue, 2d box showed up in front of me

**Quest Created**

**The Mystery of Vale's Destruction**

**You have seen the future and you do not like it. Nine years from now at the Vytal Festival a massive wave of Grimm came crashing down on Vale leaving little alive. What could have caused it? Was it planned? Can it be Stopped?**

**Requirements for Completion:**

**Figure out what caused the destruction of Vale: Incomplete**

**Figure out why Vale was destroyed: Incomplete**

**Stop Vale from being Destroyed: Incomplete**

**Rewards:**

**?**

"What is this?" I ask wiping away my tears.

**Do You wish to know? Y/N**

Another box came up to me. "Yes," I sniffled, "I wish to know."

**Tutorial accepted**

**Initializing Preparations**

**Beginning Tutorial in 3...2…1…**

**Entering Semblance user into a sleep-like state**

_Author's Note_

_First off this story takes inspiration from RougeHunter11's story, Yet Another Dance at Death's Border. You should check it out if you like this._

_Anyway, I'm throwing cannon to hell and just making up a new one. I'm going to be using mostly the same characters from RWBY as villains and heroes, but I might remove some of them._

_In the story everything is getting buffs. The Grimm and the huntsman mostly, but I'm also buffing the weapons and technology. If I wrote a gamer story with the same power levels from the show Ruby could just become hundreds of times stronger than everyone._

_I won't tell you the stats of higher ranked huntsman like Ozpin or Qrow, because if I wrote something too big it would take a plot hole to get Ruby to that kind of strength and if I put them low then I'd have to slow Ruby's progress drastically. Which in the case of a gamer power isn't something that can happen unless the user is an idiot._

_The strength/rank for Huntsman will go something like this _

_F Signal Students_

_E Signal Graduates_

_D Beacon Students_

_C Beacon Graduates _

_B Experienced hunters_

_A Veteran hunters_

_S Every Team STRQ member_

_SS Ozpin_

_This is all just estimations and might not stay final. Also I'm going to screw around with the geography of the four kingdoms, so don't get mad when Atlas becomes a tropical paradise(It won't)._


	2. The Tutorial

Grimm Satisfaction

Chapter 2

The Tutorial

**Error… Error… Error...**

**User already in a sleep-like state**

**Beginning tutorial here**

"Uhhh… when is this tutorial happening?" I ask quietly before sitting down on the destroyed grounds Vale.

**Say or think status**

"How is this going to help me understand what's going on?" I ask the screen.

**Say or think status**

"Status," I say a little annoyed for not being answered.

**Status **

**Name: Ruby Rose**

**Semblance: The Gamer**

**Age: 6-year-old**

**Level: 1 (0/100)**

**Health: 15/15 Regen 0.1 per minute**

**Aura: 180/180 Regen 0.5 per minute**

**Aura Control: 0.01%**

**Strength: 1 (1.01)**

**Agility: 3 (3.03)**

**Dexterity: 1 (1.01)**

**Constitution: 1 (1.01)**

**Intelligence: 5 (5.05)**

**Wisdom: 5 (5.05)**

**Aura Control: 1 (1.01)**

**Luck: -1000**

**Stats: 0**

"Why does this look like one of those things that Yang has in her games?" I wonder out loud, "wait, why is my luck so bad?"

**This is your status. Everyone has one even if they don't know it. It represents the various attributes or stats of a person.**

"Then what does any of this do? I could probably guess what most of them do, but can you do it for me?" I ask using my best puppy dog eyes. I smiled as a box appeared. It always works.

**Alright, alright. Below is a list of what each of the stats does.**

**Strength increases the overall physical capabilities of the body. Increases physical damage by 1 for every point in strength.**

**Agility increases the speed of actions. Increases max movement speed by 0.1/mph every 1 stat in agility.**

**Dexterity increases the ability to do complex and precise actions. Increases reaction time by 0.01% for every 1 stat in dexterity.**

**Constitution increases the body's health. Increases health and aura by 5 for every 1 stat in constitution. Increases health regeneration by 0.1 for every 1 point in constitution.**

**Intelligence increases the ability to learn and recall information. Increases aura by 10 for every 1 stat in Intelligence.**

**Wisdom allows the effective use of knowledge. Increases aura by 5 for every 1 stat in wisdom. Increases aura regeneration by 0.1 for every stat in Wisdom.**

**Aura Control allows for better control in using aura, dust and a semblance. Increases aura control by 0.01% for every 1 stat in aura control.**

**Luck determines the probability of events happening.**

"Why doesn't luck have any immediate effects? Why does increasing reaction time mean? Is negative luck bad? Can I get more stats?" I questioned some things since I was confused by some of the words.

**Luck doesn't have an immediate effect, because luck is bad and good at the same time. Negative luck doesn't only mean bad effects and good luck doesn't only mean good effects**

"Can you give me examples," I ask pulling out the puppy dog eyes again.

**With negative luck, you might end up in a bad situation, but afterward, you are stronger, because of it. With good luck, your parents may die and you inherited all of their money. It can either be good or bad luck depending on who you ask.**

"So my bad luck isn't actually bad?" I ask hopefully. I know Qrow has really bad luck and he says it's the bane of his existence.

**Depends on what the luck influences**

"That isn't really helpful," I say to the box, "Are you going to answer my other questions?"

**Only one. There are only two ways to gain stats. You can gain stats by either training or leveling up.**

Before I could ask my question. The box answered.

**To level up you need to slay or incapacitate Grimm or humans/fanus. Every time you level up you gain 10 status points. Each level is harder to get than the last. It is impossible to use status points gained during a fight and you must use all status points gained after a battle.**

"Why do I have to do that?" I ask curiously.

**Your semblance "The Gamer" only allows you to see what is already there in the form of what makes the most sense. This knowledge allows you to speed up the process of gaining power and skill. Have you ever seen someone suddenly gain a massive power boost to win a fight?**

"Well no," I say hesitantly, "but people in the books suddenly gained massive boosts to beat the great evil."

**Those books are mostly fake**

"Really? Uuuh, are all of them fake," I plead searching and hoping for the answer of no.

**No. Some people have the ability to gain power boosts in situations. This is most likely due to perks and traits. These can have the power to give power in specific situations. Say or think perks.**

I spoke with confidence "Perks." A blue box appeared and I smiled.

**Perks: Special bonuses for doing specific actions. Bonuses can be negative or positive.**

**Fate Seer: You have experienced a once in a lifetime experience and saw the fate of the world. With this knowledge, you can change it. Nothing holds you back and nothing can control you anymore.**

**Complete immunity to mental manipulation.**

"Woah, was seeing the future really that rare?" I ask the screen curiously.

**Yes, even with huntsman and huntresses long lifespans the chances of ever seeing one of these throughout their lifetime is 1/100000000000.**

I had never seen that number in my life. It must have been rare.

**Say or think traits**

"Traits," I said.

**Traits: Inborn abilities one gains from birth. **

**A Shining Soul: You were born from a powerful huntsman and a powerful huntress. As such you gain the benefits. Instead of regenerating health and aura by 0.01 per minute you regenerate 0.1 per minute. You also gain 100 aura per level instead of 10. The side effect is that your control of aura turns from 0.1% per point in aura control to 0.01% per point in aura control.**

Oh yeah, Mom and Dad are the best. Next trait.

**Silver-eyed Warrior: Have you ever wondered what Grimm fear? Well, they fear you or more specifically your genes. As a Silver-eyed Warrior, you gain the skill Silver Eyes. While fighting Grimm you gain a 10x bonus experience for levels and skill experience. However, due to the nature of Silver-eyed Warriors, you gain 1/10 the experience for skills and levels when fighting in a group.**

That's so cool. I never thought Mom was this awesome. She's part of an ancient warrior bloodline and so am I. Though, why do I get less experience fighting in a group and what is a skill? Were the Silver-eyed warriors lonely? Moving on, I began reading the next trait and started crying.

**Blood of a Crow: Your father, Qrow Branwen, has the blood of a crow in him. It grants him the ability to turn into a crow and makes his already bad luck worse. Now you have it too. You gain the skill Body of a Crow and your luck is permanently stuck at -1000.**

Qrow's my father? Why has this been kept a secret from me? I thought it couldn't get worse. The next trait made my tears turn into waterfalls.

**A Mother's Final Gift: Your mother, Summer Rose, was the kindest person on Remnant. In battle she could face almost any enemy, though, it wasn't every enemy. At her end, she met the greatest foe. With her dying breath, she used her semblance one last time. Even in death, she is still looking after you. You gain the skill Heart of a Maiden, Spirit of a Warrior, Body of the Undefeated.**

Mom's dead. She can't be it's impossible! She's too strong to die! She… she… she… said she would come home. I barely read the next trait.

**A True Hero: A true hero protects the innocent at their own cost. They take on burdens so others don't have to. You are a true hero. As such you gain the mastery skill of the perfect weapon for you and an experience boost in training aura. However, due to your nature, you don't wish for others to fight with you. You gain 1/10 the experience in skills and levels when fighting in a group. You gain Scythe Mastery.**

**Your mother loved you**

The box tried cheering me up.

**She cared for you**

It wasn't working.

**Even in death, she'll be watching, forever.**

Maybe just a little but.

**She gave you her strongest ability. A power to break past limits.**

I started crying more. "Of course, she would," I sniffled. Summer is the nicest person on the planet.

**Do you wish to know what her last thought was? Y/N**

"Yes," I mumbled.

"**I wish I could have told Ruby. Qrow may have even been a good father. I hope he takes care of her like a daughter. Damn… if only I could have been there longer. I just want to tell Ruby I love her more than anything in the world. I could give her one last gift… I'll give her my everything. My heart, my spirit, my body. She'll become invincible more invincible than me… yeah for her… my sweet daughter…"**

"Thank you for telling me," I say quietly wiping away the tears on my pajamas.

**Your welcome. Think or say skills**

"Skills," I said silently.

**Skills: Passive and/or active abilities that can be trained and used.**

**Level 1/1000 Aura Passive: For it is in passing we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee. Although the meaning of aura has been lost in time the power of aura still remains.**

**1% Increase in all stats excluding luck.**

**1% of all damage taken is taken by aura. It can be altered or toggled.**

**5% Increased damage in all attacks.**

**10% Increase in health and aura regeneration when meditating.**

**Level 1/1000 Silver Eyes Passive/Active: The eyes of the greatest warriors the world had ever seen. Though the stories have been lost to time, the Silver-Eyed warriors have fought against the Grimm for centuries. They were peerless when fighting Grimm, but now none remain except you. Make your ancestors proud.**

**1% Damage increase against Grimm. **

**1% weakness effect against Grimm when looking at them. Higher-level Grimm may resist the effect.**

**When the Silver Eyes are activated completely obliterate all Grimm lower level than you. Some Grimm and Grimm higher level than you will resist, but still, take damage. 10,000 aura to activate.**

**Level 1/100 Body of Crow Active: Quote the raven, nevermore. Abiding by those words the person who gave you this failed in keeping this practice forgotten. Whether an accident or not the curse in disguise should have stayed dead. With the blood of a crow, you are cursed with horrible luck and a burning desire for revenge.**

**When activated you turn into a black crow. 100 aura to activate and 1 aura per minute to keep activated.**

**Level 100/100 Heart of a Maiden, Spirit of a Warrior, Body of the Undefeated Passive: This is your mother's last gift, make her proud.**

**With the heart of a maiden Aura's level cap has risen to 1000**

**With the spirit of a warrior Scythe Mastery's level cap has risen to 1000**

**With the body of the undefeated Silver Eye's level cap has risen to 1000**

**Level 1/1000 Scythe Mastery Passive: Anyone can handle a sword or gun, but it takes a truly talented person to handle a scythe and a genius to master one. It's a great coincidence that you are a genius.**

**5% Attack damage increase when using a scythe**

**5% Attack speed when using a scythe**

"Woah, these skills are amazing," I stared in amazement, "Thanks Mom and Dad I guess. Wait, why do I have aura? I never unlocked it."

**Due to intense psychological stress, your body unlocked your aura**

I nodded pretending I understood. "Is this all?" I ask wondering if any more secrets will be revealed.

**One last thing is available. Quests. Quests are tasks you can decide to complete if you want. There are rewards for completing quests. Depending on the difficulty the rewards will vary. Say quests to see all quests.**

I spoke regaining a little more confidence, "Quests."

**The Mystery of Vale's Destruction**

**You have seen the future and you do not like it. Nine years from now at the Vytal Festival a massive wave of Grimm came crashing down on Vale leaving little alive. What could have caused it? Was it planned? Can it be Stopped?**

**Requirements for Completion:**

**Figure out what caused the destruction of Vale: Incomplete**

**Figure out why Vale was destroyed: Incomplete**

**Stop Vale from being Destroyed: Incomplete**

**Rewards:**

**?**

Before I could say anything the box interrupted me.

**Tutorial completed**

**Waking up Ruby Rose**

**3… 2… 1…**

And then I woke up in my bed. It was still night time even though it felt like days had passed. There were tear stains on my pillow and blankets, but I wasn't tired anymore.

I was going to try and go back to bed until I heard a growl. Looking out of the window I saw it. A single Beowolf outside of the house. It had a similar-looking tag above it.

**Beowolf**

**Level 1**

**Hp: 74/130**

This is bad. Really bad.


	3. A Deadly Encounter

Grimm Satisfaction

Chapter 3

A Deadly Encounter

I watched as the Beowolf crawled closer and closer to the house. How is a Beowolf here? Did it sense my negative emotions? Is it going to kill Yang and me?

In my anguish the Beowolf sensed me. Turning it's bony head towards me it launched forward straight towards me. Oh, no! I spun around and jumped forward away from my window.

Crash! The Beowolf smashed right through the window sending glass everywhere. It took damage, reducing its health. It didn't seem affected at all and got right back up. Before it could charge again, I ran out of my room slamming the door shut. I ran as hard as I could to the kitchen. Knives can be an effective weapon against Grimm, right?

I didn't get far when a resounding crack echoed in the house. The Beowolf went right through the door and crashed into the wall. I was momentarily stunned by it's stupidity. Is it really that dumb?

Entering the kitchen I saw a variety of kitchen utensils. Most of them would be useless in this situation, but I'll have to make do with what's there. Quickly grabbing the closest knife, a small six inch long knife, I climbed onto the counter and waited for the Beowolf.

The Beowolf slowly entered and spots me immediately. I prepare for it to charge again, but it stalks me carefully. We both stay perfectly still waiting for the other to begin. The Beowolf's patience wanes thin; it stir and then charges. Getting closer the Beowolf pounces and I dodge to the right. Once again it hits the wall, but this time I stab it with the knife I grabbed.

The Beowolf cried out in pain and sidestepped knocking dishes and utensils onto the floor. Before I could do any more the Beowolf attacked. I dodged, but it kept up it's attack. Every time I evade an attack it would attack again.

I was soon backed into a corner and the Beowolf lunged one final time with it's jaws ready to bite off my head. I brought up my arm to block and the pain was immense. "Argghhh," I cried out and agony. If I gave up now I'd die. Brining my other arm up I jammed the knife into the Beowolf's right eye. It released its grip crying out. I pulled the knife out and jammed it into the other eye.

The Beowolf died and I sat down exhausted. Looking around I noticed how trashed the kitchen. Everything was a mess. Broken dishes, utensils, cups, and wooden fragments layed scattered across the floor. Before I could admire the destruction a box showed up.

**Battle ended! Congratulations, you won!**

**3 levels earned**

**Skills Acrobatics and Physical Endurance learned **

**Acrobatics leveled to 13**

**Physical Defense leveled to 4**

**Aura leveled to 5**

**Silver Eyes levels to 6**

**A feat of strength preformed, 3 strength earned**

**A feat of agility preformed, 5 agility earned**

**A feat of dexterity preformed, 1 dexterity earned**

**For spitting in death's face and living, 6 constitution earned**

**For coming up with a plan and using existing knowledge to face and beat the Beowolf, 3 intelligence and wisdom earned**

**Please, use status points**

It showed me my status and I had no idea what to choose.

**Level: 4 (0/400)**

**Health: 1/75 Regen 0.7 per minute**

**Aura: 172/455. Regen 0.8 per minute**

**Aura Control: 0.01%**

**Strength: 4 (0.2)**

**Agility: 8 (0.4)**

**Dexterity: 2 (0.1)**

**Constitution: 7 (0.35)**

**Intelligence: 8 (0.4)**

**Wisdom: 8 (0.4)**

**Aura Control: 1 (1.05)**

**Luck: -1000**

**Stats: 30**

It's all so good. What should I choose? Hmmm, what do I like the most? Hmm, I want to be fast, super fast! Though, all of it is good. Maybe, I could do all of it and then have my agility the highest! Yeah, I'll do that for now!

**Level: 4 (0/400)**

**Health: 1/90 Regen 1 per minute**

**Aura: 172/500. Regen 1 per minute**

**Aura Control: 0.1%**

**Strength: 10 (10.5)**

**Agility: 12 (12.6)**

**Dexterity: 10 (10.5)**

**Constitution: 10 (10.5)**

**Intelligence: 10 (10.5)**

**Wisdom: 10 (10.5)**

**Aura Control: 10 (10.5)**

**Luck: -1000**

**Stats: 0**

After assigning all of the status points I rush of strength filled my body. It was invigorating. Wait, didn't it say I got new skills? Looking back at the box, "I did get new skills! Skills."

**Skills: Passive and/or active abilities that can be trained and used.**

**Level 13/100 Acrobatics Passive: Flexibility is just as important as strength for a warrior. Being stiff as a rock is an effective way to die. Too bad for your enemies that can't happen now.**

**13% increase in evasive capabilities**

**13% increase in flexibility **

**Level 4/100 Physical Defense Passive: Over the course of a huntsman's or huntress's life they get hurt a lot. Maybe just a little too much. Over that time they grow a thick skin.**

**2% decrease in all attack damage**

**Level 5/1000 Aura Passive: For it is in passing we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee. Although the meaning of aura has been lost in time the power of aura still remains.**

**5% Increase in all stats excluding luck.**

**5% of all damage taken is taken by aura. It can be altered or toggled.**

**25% Increased damage in all attacks.**

**50% Increase in health and aura regeneration when meditating.**

**Level 6/1000 Silver Eyes Passive/Active: The eyes of the greatest warriors the world had ever seen. Though the stories have been lost to time, the Silver-Eyed warriors have fought against the Grimm for centuries. They were peerless when fighting Grimm, but now none remain except you. Make your ancestors proud.**

**6% Damage increase against Grimm. **

**6% weakness effect against Grimm when looking at them. Higher-level Grimm may resist the effect.**

**When the Silver Eyes are activated completely obliterate all Grimm lower level than you. Some Grimm and Grimm higher level than you will resist, but still, take damage. 9,940 aura to activate.**

**Level 1/100 Body of Crow Active: Quote the raven, nevermore. Abiding by those words the person who gave you this failed in keeping this practice forgotten. Whether an accident or not the curse in disguise should have stayed dead. With the blood of a crow, you are cursed with horrible luck and a burning desire for revenge.**

**When activated you turn into a black crow. 100 aura to activate and 1 aura per minute to keep activated.**

**Level 100/100 Heart of a Maiden, Spirit of a Warrior, Body of the Undefeated Passive: This is your mother's last gift, make her proud.**

**With the heart of a maiden Aura's level cap has risen to 1000**

**With the spirit of a warrior Scythe Mastery's level cap has risen to 1000**

**With the body of the undefeated Silver Eye's level cap has risen to 1000**

**Level 1/1000 Scythe Mastery Passive: Anyone can handle a sword or gun, but it takes a truly talented person to handle a scythe and a genius to master one. It's a great coincidence that you are a genius.**

**5% Attack damage increase when using a scythe**

**5% Attack speed when using a scythe**

Woah, my skills increased by so much! If there this good now, how good could they be when at max level? That's going to be awesome when it happens! After admiring my status for a bit I started to wonder something. How is Yang not awake? She must have heard all of the noise.

Moving to Yang's room I began stepping over all of the destruction. Opening the door I noticed Yang peacefully snoring in her bed. Walking up to Yang I start pushing her and say, "Yang... Yang… Yang... wake up!"

"Ehmmmmmmm… but I don't want to wake up," Yang groggily replied.

I sighed and yelled out, "there was a Grimm attack."

"What!" She shot up in her bed, "where?l

"Here," I say hoping she doesn't freak out.

"Here! Are you okay? Where is it? What happened to your arm?" Yang started rattling off questions while inspecting my bleeding arm.

"It was a Beowolf and I killed," I said proudly motioning for Yang to follow me.

She had a look of skepticism on her face, but as soon as she saw the mess of a kitchen and my broken door, "No way, how did you do it?"

I began to retell my story in full detail or at least all of it that I could tell. For some odd reason whenever I would start talking about the boxes and stats I'd get interrupted or something I didn't actually say came out. It made no sense to me so I just stopped trying and decided to ask the box later.

"So your room is trashed," Yang stated calmly.

"Yeah," I mumbled out and yawned.

"That's great!" Yang said enthusiastically. She grabbed my hands and started dragging me to her room.

"It is?" I ask confused on why having my room destroyed by Grimm is a good thing.

"Oh yeah, it means you can sleep with me tonight," Yang smiled innocently.

I laughed and replied, "That is great!"

"Plus Dad is going to be home tomorrow and he'll be able to fix your room, probably?" Yang said while jumping into her bed.

I followed shortly afterward and said, "Good night Yang."

"Good night Ruby," Yang replied before falling asleep instantly.

_Author's Note_

_You are probably wondering why Ruby gained so much from fighting a single Grimm her level. Probably not, but I'm going to explain anyways. Ignoring Ruby's overpowered Silver-eyed Warrior trait, Ruby gained a lot of skill levels, because she was in a lot of danger. In a fight you don't learn much for a skill if the fight is baby easy._

_In Grimm Satisfaction Ruby will gain more skill experience the more dangerous the situation and she'll get less skill experience the easier the fight. Level experience is unaffected by the danger in a fight._


	4. How did this happen?

Grimm Satisfaction

Chapter 4

How did this happen?

"Zwei, do you have to mark every single tree we pass on our way back home?" I asked annoyed by the dog's actions.

He simply stared back with a weird dog like smirk before going back to annoying me endlessly.

Huugh, this is just how it always is. For some odd reason Summer just happens to be on a mission whenever Zwei has to go to the vet. Can't she just take care of her dog! It may be cute and cuddly to everyone, but as soon as we're alone Zwei is out to get me. I swear he only does it, because Summer told me to never leave him alone! He knows I can't just leave!

In my rambling thoughts I didn't notice Zwei peeing on my leg. "Ahh," I yell and jump back in surprise, "You don't have to be more pain just because the vet took all night this time!" He bites my leg, but I ignore it.

Why oh why did Summer have to unlock the dog's aura and train it all those years ago? It was an excellent idea at the time. Getting a hunter dog to help team STRQ in battle was great. Zwei was a menace on the battlefield to all Grimm. He'd jam sand where ever it fit in a Grimm, imbalance the ground, and just be a general nuisance. Now, to a minor degree, he is all of that and more to me since we stopped bringing him out on missions. A missing leg is a really good way to get discharged.

Don't even get me started on all of the problems now with his aura. You need a specialist vet, more food, more water, stronger medication when he's sick, and worst of all a way to keep him from destroying something. Zwei was born for battle, trained to fight, and has countless victories on his metaphorical belt. Not only that, but he enjoyed it immensely. Now all he does is play with the kids, laze around, and mess with me. Some of his favorite activities include peeing on my shoe, chewing random body parts because he can, and burying my stuff in the yard.

At least he protects Yang and Ruby. That's a plus. He'd probably die for them which is something I can respect. Looking downward I saw he was chewing on my shoe. "Too bad there is little else to respect," I mumble shaking him off my shoe. He scampered away to another tree.

"At least I can admire the beauty of Patch, while I wait for him to stop his shenanigans," I say to myself for the fifth time this trip. Though, Patch truly is a wonderful sight. Even in the Winter the pure white snow shines brightly, the trees are an oddly colorful brown and the texture makes it somewhat comfortable to sleep on. How I know that isn't important!

After twenty minutes of walking at a snail's pace we finally reached our home. It was a small, peaceful cottage. Far away from any town or city, located deep inside a forest. Grimm are practical nonexistent and there is this wonderful cliff side with a beautiful sunrise. I just wish we built the cottage there.

Examining the cottage I noticed that Ruby's window was broken. Looking close I saw that it was completely shattered. I launched forward and Zwei quickly followed. In a few seconds we were there and inside we found Ruby's room a mess. The window was gone, the door was knocked down, pillows and blankets were strewn across the floor, and her carpet had claw marks on it.

Quickly exiting the room I saw that the kitchen was even worse. Everything was in disarray. Anything once on the counter was now on the floor broken or bent. I noticed one of the knives was missing. Zwei barked and pointed his head in the direction of the corner. I saw Grimm dust and blood? Did one of them slay the Grimm?

Rushing to Yang's room I opened the door and my heart exploded. Yang har her arm wrapped around Ruby, both of them were in cute animal pajamas, and they were sharing a pillow and blanket. Pulling out my scroll I took a few pictures. Okay, maybe a couple hundred, but it was too cute. I needed to show this to Summer and Qrow. They'd love it. Summer may even set it as her background.

A few minutes later Zwei barked and growled at me. Turning around I saw that he had a broomstick in his mouth. "You really want me to leave?" I asked the dog. He shakes his head up and down way too happily.

Before I could do anything he dropped the broomstick and hopped right into Yang's bed. I begrudgingly take a few pictures knowing Summer would love to see this. Maybe she'd make me her famous chocolate chip cookies for my woes.

I start with sweeping the kitchen floor and move on to other problems in the kitchen. After I finished gathering up all of the debris I noticed how there was not a spec of cookie on the floor. "They better not have eaten those off the floor!" I yell to no one in particular.

Finishing my task of cleaning the kitchen I begin making a mental list of all the things that need replacing. While doing so, I start cleaning up Ruby's room. "The door isn't much of a problem, but the window is going to be a pain to fix," I sigh, "Wonder who killed the Beowolf?"

That question plagued my mind throughout my cleaning sessions. Yang seems like the obvious choice, but it wasn't her window that was run through. Ruby has her Silver Eyes, but no aura to use them. Wait did she have aura? Now that I think about it, Ruby did have a faint glow around her. I was just too distracted to notice.

Is it time to start huntress training? It would be a year early for Yang and two ish years early for Ruby. If another event like this happened I don't know what Summer would do to me. Oh god, Qrow! He would kill me for this. "Zwei! Come out here and help me fix the window!" I yell out not expecting anything, I roll my eyes and say, "If you help I'll buy you a hundred muffins!"

He came running in seconds. Nobody knows why, but Zwei has an odd obsession with apple flavored muffins. In thirty minutes we got both the window and door fixed. While not perfect, it looks way better than it used to.

After finishing I heard Yang try to wake up Ruby and fail miserably. My daughter was hard to wake up compared to Ruby, the easiest thing alive. She would stay asleep even if you pushed her off the bed. Out of all of Qrow's idiosyncrasies she would obviously get that one.

I grab my weapons and head to my daughter's room. It's time to train them into powerful huntresses.

_Authors Note_

_Alright, to clear up some confusion on Ruby's stat gain I'm going to explain it partially. I like big numbers, so Ruby and basically most average huntsmen and huntresses will have stats in the thousands. Ruby also won't be able to just do a thousand pushups and get an increase in strength. She will have a much harder time training her body and mind outside of combat. The level up will also slow down. It won't just increase by 100 per level._

_Now onto the skills. I'm not giving Ruby any skills that are basically meaningless. Dishwashing and dancing for example. She'll be getting mostly combat oriented skills or skills that are useful in combat. If you have any suggestions or ideas, I'd be happy to hear it._

_Alright one final thing. Ruby isn't alone with her OP skills, traits, or perks. Everyone has traits, perks, and skills whether they know it or not. Jaune, for example, would have a trait that makes him a better strategist and leader. Phyyra might have a trait/perk like Genius among Geniuses that make her really good at learning and training skills. It just depends on the birth and what they've done. Though, it would take way more effort to train skills and get perks compared to Ruby._

_Actually I have a totally true statement. Igg… I mean Zwei has a stan… I mean semblance that controls and creates sand. Woah, I'm very original!_


	5. The Training Begins

Grimm Satisfaction

Chapter 5

The Training Begins

I opened my eyes sleepily and asked the ground, "Why I'm I… huaaaaaah… on the floor?"

"Ruby, just wake up already!" The yellow haired girl yelled before after off her bed.

"Oh, hey Yang," I said before setting my head against the pillow on the floor.

"Uggghhh!" Yang stomped right up to me, in a fit of rage, and tore off my blanket. She quickly took my pillow as well.

Bedtime is over now, huh. "Yang did you really have to do that?" I ask wishing for more sleep.

"Yes, I did have to wake you up. Dad has something important to tell us," Yang said impatiently before leaving the room.

Rubbing my eyes I walk over to the blanket and pillow on the floor. I pick them up and place them back on Yang's bed before following after Yang. Can't leave that on the floor.

Exiting the room I notice that my door is fixed. Opening the door I see that my room is almost the exact same as it was before the Beowolf. The carpet has claw marks on it, but it was fine. "Taiyang works fast," I muttered in amazement before closing the door.

As I enter the kitchen I remember that the Beowolf has numbers and letters above it. Do Yang and Taiyang have it too? Looking above their heads my question was answered, but more came up.

**Yang Xiao Long**

**Level 5**

**Health: 110/110**

**Taiyang Xiao Long**

**The Setting Sun**

**?**

**?**

Zwei was also there, so I took a look at his name as well.

**Zwei**

**Guardian Angel**

**?**

**?**

What? How is Zwei an angel? He doesn't even have wings! Why is that below their names and not Yang's or mine? I decided to ask the box later, because right now Taiyang wants to talk to me.

"Ruby come over her," Taiyang demanded before motioning to the couch.

Going over to the couch I noticed how Yang was already there. I got up onto the couch and Taiyang spoke curiously, "Yang has already told me a Grimm attacked and that you killed it. How did you do it?"

"Uhhh… I stabbed the Beowolf," I responded not knowing if my answer was good enough, "with a knife."

Shaking his head he asked, "How big was the Grimm?"

"It was the size of a wolf and looked like it was wounded," I said scooting close to Yang.

"Yeah, isn't it cool! My baby sister is killing Grimm already!" Yang said as if she had killed a Grimm before.

Taiyang adopting his serious expression spoke bluntly, "While it is impressive to kill Grimm at age six, you won because of shear luck."

"Really?" Yang asked.

Taiyang rolled his eyes at Yang's question, "Yes, very lucky. Ruby wouldn't have been able to defeat the Grimm no matter how hard she tried if it wasn't a weakened Beowolf. Not only that, but if she hadn't unlocked her aura she wouldn't be able to do much against it."

"Ruby unlocked her aura already? How, I thought only people could unlock aura," Yang asked in surprise. Then she began poking me to test if I had aura.

I wondered how that could detect if I had aura. "Yang, stop it," I said in annoyance before slapping her hand away. She continued anyway.

"Yeah Ruby has unlocked her aura. It may be for many different reasons, but what matters is that she has unlocked it. That means I only have to unlock yours," Taiyang stated before getting up from his seat, "Now stop poking your sister!"

Yang immediately stopped and went quiet. She has waited for this moment for years, but what confused her was this was supposed to happen when she was nine.

Taiyang began the fabled chant, "For it is in passing we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."

Yang filled with power decided that punching the vase next to her was a good idea. It shattered and on the floor. I recoiled in shock. "Look, my hand took no damage!" Yang called out before shoving her hand in my face.

"I just cleaned the floor, Yang!" Taiyang slammed his gauntlet into his face in irritation, "If you wanted to punch something you could have punched a tree or even me!"

Yang took that as confirmation that she could punch her father. She slammed her fist into her father's knee doing absolutely nothing, but irritating him further. "I would, but I do nothing to you," Yang said as if it justified breaking that vase.

"You know I think training you two to become strong Huntresses might be a bad idea," Taiyang mumbled leaning over to pick up the pieces of the vase.

"You're training us to become Huntresses!" Yang exclaimed excitedly ignoring the first part, "This is going to be amazing! I can't wait to get started!"

No wonder Taiyang is dressed in his Huntsman outfit. He never wears his weapons ,the Crimson Dragons, for fun. The crimson gauntlets with yellow dragons painted on them were for fighting and fighting alone. He never used them unless they were needed.

"Yes, you both are going to begin trading to become Huntresses," he sighed already knowing the answer to the question he was asking, "What I need to know is what weapons you are going to train with."

Yang was the first to answer, "Gauntlets of course! I want to beat down my opponents with fast, strong blows!"

"A Scythe," I answer just as thrilled as Yang, "I want to be as cool as Mom and D… Qrow!"

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that already," Taiyang stated before sitting back down in his chair, "Neither of you will be getting your weapons immediately, because will be starting out at physical and aura training. Afterwards you'll be given two weapons. A wooden weapon so you two can spar without seriously injuring the other, and a metal one for when you are fighting Grimm or whoever's teaching you. The final weapon you get will be a personally designed weapon that you'll have to put together."

"Why do we have to put the weapons together?" Yang asked already dreading the process.

"You are putting your weapon together to understand it better. Plus if a piece breaks off or it breaks you may be able to put it back together without needing to go to a weaponsmith," Taiyang answered before getting up again, "Ruby you can start training with your weapon earlier since Qrow will be back tomorrow. Once Summer gets back from her mission you can train with her."

"...Alright," I reply solemnly before getting off the couch.

"Now get dressed," he smiled evilly staring at Yang, "because we are starting physical and aura training."

Yang gulped nervously asking a very important question, "Am I being punished for breaking the vase intentionally?"

"Non, no, no, no. It's not punishment; it is training. You have to know the difference," Taiyang insisted.

It's definitely punishment.

_Author's Note_

_You know I just got the thought of having Zwei slam a ROAD ROLLER into Taiyang. No idea why._


	6. Pain

Grimm Satisfaction

Chapter 6

Pain

"Uaghhhhhhhhh, my everything hurts," I cry out exhaustedly to Zwei as I lay my sweating body against the couch.

Zwei simply barked at me and walked off into the kitchen.

**You pushed your body to the limit; 1 strength, 1 constitution, and 1 agility gained**

Yeeaaaah, I guess. Though, three hours of torture for this much doesn't seem worth it. I can't even imagine what Yang is feeling since Taiyang is training her twice as hard as I was and there still going.

"Hey box," I start talking between breaths, "can I ask my questions now?"

**Yes**

I smiled and asked,"Why do those things appear above people, why does Zwei and Taiyang have the extra thing, why do their things have question marks, and why don't I have it? Also thanks for answering my questions."

**Your welcome**

"No problem," I say joyfully.

**Those questions are simple. Those things are the health, level, and name of the person who has it. The reason you can see it is due to The Gamer semblance. **

**The extra things are a title. Titles are like perks, but unique to a person. At level one hundred you will develop a title due to past actions. Other people develop titles through mostly years of effort. Most people who lived long enough have it.**

**You can't see Zwei's or Taiyang's status, because they are much stronger than you. You must be at least 100 levels below a person to see their level or health.**

"Zwei is much stronger than me?" I ask confused on how the cute, cuddly Zwei could hurt anything.

**Yes. Much, much, much stronger than you.**

"How much?" I ask curiously before sitting up.

**Think of the Beowolf you faced. Now imagine a couple thousand of them.**

Uh oh, That would be no good at all.

**Zwei could kill them all without any trouble. **

Woah, he's like Taiyang or Qrow. Does that mean he's a hunter dog? Before I could ask myself anymore questions Zwei came up to me with a glass of water held up by sand.

I thanked Zwei and he barked in response. Then he jumped up onto the couch and laid next to me. I drank my water and set it down against the table. Yawning I begin laying down. "Training took its toll on me," I quietly say, "A nap should be good right now." I sat my head on a pillow and Zwei moved himself closer. "A nap sounds really nice."

—

Ughhhh, a White Fang base just had to set up in Vacao. That hell-hole of desert and death would make any man regret even stepping in the place. How anybody lives here is beyond my imagination.

The worst part is that they didn't even set up in the nice part of the desert. No beautiful sand dunes, oases, or vegetation, because in the western part of Vacao everything is dead. This wasteland is full of two things, idiots and Grimm. It was my job to deal with both. I didn't even want to deal with one.

I sighed, sometimes I wondered if Ozpin just loves screwing with me. I began my mockery of Ozpin, "Oh Qrow, go on this mission where you can't turn into a crow, can't travel with someone else, can't let anyone see you, and can't bring any alcohol." I could live with the first three, but the last one was where the line was drawn!

"Water is much more important than alcohol, Qrow," he would say. Please, if it can't drown my sorrows away then can it really be considered a drink?

At least I'll be able to take a break for two weeks. While I'm all for the greater good, nothing gets in my way of seeing my daughter. Even if she doesn't know I'm her Dad that's… okay. If she did then she'd probably die in a week. As soon as Salem finds out that another Silver-eyed Warrior was born, a massive wave of Grimm would magically appear and wipe Patch off the face off Remnant. Though, even if Ruby wasn't Silver-eyed than she'd do it just to spite us.

"Damn it. All this time without alcohol has gotten me thinking about Summer," I yell out in annoyance. The women of my dreams from Beacon. She's perfect in every way possible and she loved me even with all of my horrible flaws. Hell, the only reason I stayed back in Vale after graduating Beacon was Summer.

"Thinking about what could have been is always a mood killer!" I yell to myself in anger kicking up sand. In a peaceful world, or at least one without Salem, then we could have lived a peaceful life with our lovely daughter. If Salem didn't hate Silver-eyed warriors or agents of Ozpin then we maybe could have been fine. I sigh, and say "I can't wait for the day I watch her die."

In my self pity I failed to realize the ground rumbling. Looking up I saw a dozen Brachyura. They were house sized Grimm with two massive crab-like claws of pure white bone. Their back was protected by a smooth layer of bone with intricate patterns of blood red. Hundreds of black tendrils acted as legs. All of their glowing, red eyes staring down on me. "Finally, something to take my anger out on!" I excitedly announce.

Shooting forward I activate my semblance and direct it towards the Brachyura. The wind picks up and a sand storm blinds them. Pulling Harbinger from my back I activate it's Scythe mode. In a single slice the Brachyura nearest to me splits in two and I move onto the next and then the next. I cracked shells, sliced off claws, smashed heads, and shattered bone. In only a minute all of the crabs were dead.

"Ugh, now I have to deal with this sandstorm for the rest of the mission!" I criticized myself for being stupid, "Those Brachyura made my day even worse!"

Alcohol could have been really good at the moment.

—

Two weeks later and I was traveling home. The White Fang put up very little resistance. Even when I was holding back they couldn't even scratch me. You'd think they would place a competent fighter in a base constantly surrounded by Grimm, but no they didn't. Maybe they did, though. Very few people could actually beat me in a fight and even fewer aren't Hunters.

I already told Ozpin of my success and sent him all of the information gained. The only thing left to do is to go back to Patch. Of course Ozpin has forbidden me from ever riding on a Bullhead or airship. It's not my fault every single one I have been on has crashed. Okay maybe it is my fault, but it isn't my fault that Lady Luck is personally out to get me!

Guess I have to fly the old fashion way. Transforming into a crow is always an unpleasant experience. Unpleasant being an understatement. Pain ripples through your body as it crumpled and compacts itself into a small location. Even clothes and other items on you change. The pain is easily ignorable after awhile, but the experience is always chilling.

I cawed. Time to fly for hours over a boring desert and then hours over boring forests. I could fly hundreds of times faster than a normal crow, but that didn't save me from endless boredom. When I first flew I was easily excited. Everything was interesting, but flying for hours on end stops that quickly. Huh, Time for flight.

In eight hours I finally got out of the horrible desert and entered the boring forests. The sun had already set and the cabin was twelve ish hours away. Sleep was unnecessary at the moment. I could sleep after I got back home. A week of no sleep meant nothing to me.

Thirteen hours later the cabin came into view. Daytime had already started and the sun was rising higher and higher. By the time I reached the cabin I was drop dead tired. I may have spent too much energy on killing Grimm.

I drowsily entered the house and eyed the couch. My vision was blurry, but I could see a black and white shape there. "Eh, Zwei should be alright with me sleeping next to him."

_Author's Note_

_Ohohohohohoh Ohohohohohohohohoh. How did I do on Qrow? Pretty good if I say so myself, but myself is subjective to myself so…..._

_10/10 would JoJo again._


	7. A Time for Rest

Grimm Satisfaction

Chapter 7

A Time for Rest

Yang laid exhaustively on the ground after her first session of training. "Is this… huuuh..how it will…. huuuuh… always be?" Yang asked dejectedly on the ground.

"You want the training to be harder tomorrow?" I responded rhetorically.

She simply groaned in response.

"I'll take that as a no," I stated, "Now stay there, I'm going to get you some water."

"I can't even move!" Yang complained.

Entering the house I made my way towards the kitchen. Along the way I passed my room, Qrow, and the living room. Wait, "Qrow?" I asked confused, "You're here already?"

Huh, I expected him to get here at night like he always does. Looking over the couch I smirked at what I saw. Qrow had his arms stretched over his daughter and Zwei. They were all cutely laying on the same pillow. Taking out my Scroll I took some pictures for definitely friendly reasons. "Perfect blackmail," I whisper to myself after entering the kitchen.

I grab one of my water bottles and start filling it up. After it fills I walk back to the backyard. "Yang are you still there?" I ask completely ignoring the girl on the ground, "I have water!"

"Dad, you are the worst!" Yang yells out, "Why did it take you five minutes to get some water?"

"Oh, you wound me," I say before handing Yang the water bottle, "Here, drink up."

She gulped down the water and said, "You didn't answer my question."

"Do you want to know?" I ask baiting her to say yes.

"Yes, I do want to know!" Yang answered before throwing the water bottle at me, "That is why I asked you."

"If you want to know, then you have to get on my back," I respond completely seriously.

"I'm not a baby anymore!" Yang angering yelled back.

"Guess you don't want to know," I pretend to be sad, "You won't be able to see the cutest thing ever." That changed her expression quickly.

"How cute?" She asked.

I smile evilly, "Cute enough to be used as blackmail."

Yang smiled back and spoke with excitement, "Come on, hurry, pick me up!"

I picked up Yang and the water bottle. She wrapped her arms around my neck and then we were off to the living room. When we got there Yang squealed. I looked back and she had an embarrassed look on her face.

"It's really cute, okay!" Yang said, shaking her face.

"Yes," I grinned, "Perfectly…"

"Qrow looks like a Dad!" Yang yelled out cutting me off.

I choked on my words, "Yes… he does look like a… Dad."

—

"Ugh," I groaned out,"I should have slept on a bed."

Once I woke up fully I pushed myself off the couch. A splitting headache slowed my progress, but I got up from the couch. What I failed to notice at first was the black haired girl with red tipped edges and silver eyes sleeping next to me.

"Is that Ruby?" I asked myself before standing up to look over the couch.

"Oh, yes it is," a very annoying man asked while sitting in the kitchen.

"Oh no," I said knowing the voice and hoping he didn't take any pictures. It was a false hope, but I could dream.

"Oh no." he said cockily, "What are these strange pictures in my hand." He lifted up his hand with the pictures of Ruby, Zwei, and me sleeping together.

"Are you really doing this right now?" I questioned irritated by Taiyang's actions.

He smiled that evil smile of his simply responding, "Of course I'm doing this. Easiest blackmail I have ever acquired before!"

"What do you want Taiyang?" I said before immediately regretting it.

His smile softened and he spoke, "Oh you know: some coffee, Raven back, Grimm replant, you to spend quality time with Ruby."

"That's it?" I asked clearly doubting that Taiyang would ever use blackmail for my benefit.

He shakes his head, "No, I also want you to train her to become a Huntress."

"All ready? Weren't we supposed to start when Ruby is nine?" I ask confused.

Taiyang frowned, "When all of us were gone a Grimm attacked and Ruby killed it."

"So? That must have been… unlucky," I said starting to realize the issue, however that wasn't it.

Taiyang sighed, "That's not where the issues end. You know how people who survive Grimm attacks usually unlock their aura?" I nodded, "Well, that is what I thought happened with Ruby. There was a lot of blood on Yang's bed suggesting a deadly attack."

"There is no way Ruby could have survived an attack like that," I continued, "That would mean Ruby unlocked her aura a different way."

"Exactly," Taiyang began to explain his thoughts, "And since Ruby is only a child, there are really only two different ways to unlock her aura: psychological trauma or someone else did it."

"Nobody but a select few know of Ruby's existence," I voiced my thoughts out loud, "There is no way Raven would unlocked her aura. Which leaves only one method."

"Psychological trauma," Taiyang interrupted, "I can't think of a reason why. Ruby is the happiest person I know and I don't remember happiness being a way to unlock aura."

We both sat in silence pondering the reason. Your aura is never unlocked for no reason. Aura… is never unlocked for no reason. "Unless," I thought before completely dismissing it because of its absurdity, "No that can't be it."

"What can't be it?" Taiyang asked, "Something is always better than nothing."

I hesitated before bluntly saying, "My daughter may be a Fate Seer."

Taiyang just stopped moving entirely, "Okay, I stand corrected. Nothing is better than something."

I shaked my head in agreement before responding, "It's crazy, but I remember when Ozpin talked about the only Fate Seer he ever met. You remember, the one that prevented the fall of Atlas."

"Wasn't that like three hundred years ago," Taiyang pointed out, "Plus, other than that incident only three other cases of Fate Seers were ever recorded. Ruby would have to be very unlucky to be one, they always see something horrible." A realization dawned on Taiyang's face, "Daughter of the unluckiest man in the world, daughter of the luckiest women I know, has Silver eyes, and is the smartest child I have ever met. God, that's a recipe for disaster and this is the perfect disaster

"Wait, you just realized that now?" I asked incredulously, "For six years you haven't realized how much of a disaster Ruby's existence could cause."

"Add in to the fact that Ruby may be a Fate Seer only makes it worse," Taiyang said, "Now all we do is wait till tomorrow for her to wake up."

"Tomorrow? How hard did you train her?" I asked, getting out of my chair with anger slowly rising.

A nervous expression came upon Taiyang's face as he dismissed my question, "Soooo, are you going to train Ruby?"

"That was my plan from the start, Taiyang," I stated before sitting back down, "Nothing changes that."

Taiyang's nervousness disappeared, "How long until your next mission?"

"Two weeks," I said glumly.

"Well you'll be training Ruby until Summer comes back," Taiyang explained, "Then you guys can train Ruby together."

"That sounds," I smile, "Nice."


	8. Sad Realizations

Grimm Satisfaction

Chapter 8

Sad Realizations

"Hey Zwei," I yawned stretching my arms as he licked my face,"It's nice to see you too."

Slowly I began rising. Looking out of the window I saw that the sun was rising. I stared down at Zwei and asked, "Did I sleep all day and night?"

He barked and shook his head up and down. "Thank you," I told him before he went into the kitchen. I followed and broke away to go to the fridge. There were frozen pancakes in there perfect for eating.

Grabbing them I went towards the kitchen counter. Climbing up was surprisingly easy compared to every time I've done this before. I walked on the counter and towards the microwave. It was a really bad microwave and the only thing in the kitchen that nobody would care if it broke. It was ironically the only thing on the counter that didn't break.

I put the pancakes in on the plate left inside and ate the timer to ten seconds. When it dinged I flipped the pancakes over and repeated the step twice.

After I was done the pancakes looked pretty good. Climbing down with my pancakes took some work, but it was easy. I moved back to the couch and started eating the pancakes with my hands.

A raspy voice came from behind me. "Looks like someone is hungry."

"Hy Qwoa," I said with a mouth full of pancake.

"I'm here too, Ruby," Taiyang said sadly, "How could you miss me?"

I gulped down my food, "Hi Taiyang."

"Finally, some recognition," he said sarcastically before sitting down in his chair.

Qrow awkwardly stood next to Taiyang's chair. He seemed uncomfortable and tired. Qrow moves his hand through his hair and said "So, Ruby you killed a Beowolf." I nodded. "That is impressive. You should be proud. Anyway, we were both wondering how you unlocked your aura.l

"My aura?" I asked silently.

"Yeah," Taiyang answered quickly resting his hands on his knees, "It's a simple curiosity that we have."

"Well, the night the Beowolf attacked I was going out to eat some of Mom's cookies. When I went back to bed a weird dream where I was above the clouds began," they both tensed, "Then, I was on top of Beacon and I could see for miles. Everything looked fine from where I was, but in the distance there was… was… millions of Grimm. They… they all attacked Beacon reducing the entire area to ash. Only… only Ozpin and some other Huntsman and Huntresses survived."

"What, what did Ozpin look like," Taiyang asked frantically.

"He had grey unkempt hair, and grey eyes. His black suit and green scarf were tattered. His small glasses fell off during the fighting and he had a cane weapon," I answered as best as I could starting to remember more and more details of the horrific sight.

Taiyang seemed shocked, "How did you know he was Ozpin? We never told you what he looked like."

"Qrow told me what he was like," I stated, "Qrow said Ozpin is stronger than him and that he was the headmaster of Beacon. I assumed that since he was the strongest there that he was Ozpin."

"Is that everything?" Taiyang asked, but immediately regretted after seeing my reaction.

"N… n… no," I mutter with tears threatening to fall down.

"What happened afterward," Qrow asked hesitantly seeing as I was about to break into tears.

I did break into tears, "Then it… it… it showed me that Mom died," both of their eyes widened in shock, "and then Mom gave me a…gift of hers and that… Qrow was my Dad!"

They were both stunned and had nothing to say. Qrow was the first to do something. He slammed his fiat into the table completely destroying it before coming over to comfort me. Qrow rarely cried. He lived through the worst of the worst and came out on top, but when the tears fell they fell for hours. They sat there for hours crying into each other. From an outsider's perspective it would be odd seeing one of the strongest Huntsman on Remnant crying together with a six year old girl. To them, though, it wouldn't matter if the entire world was watching.

Taiyang was silent with his mourning. He wished this was a lie, but the more he thought of it the more truthful it became. She said things she shouldn't know, described things she shouldn't have been able to see, unlocked her aura in a surprising way, and showed too much emotion for this to be a lie. Even if Ruby tried to lie he would have been able to see through it immediately. Ruby sucked at lying. Never in Taiyang's life has he seen Ruby lie effectively. Plus, in his youth he lived in the slums working for the scum of Remnant. After being lied to tens of thousands of times you start to instinctively know when someone is lying. So, Taiyang sat sadly in silence staring at the roof.

He knew team STRQ wouldn't last forever. Hell, his wife was technically gone, but she was still alive and well. This was much different. Summer was the reason their team was the best. Without her positive outlook on life all you had was a brawler who wanted nothing to do than beat life out of things, a reclusive reaper who wanted nothing to do with a team, and a cynical sword master that only wanted success. Summer was the glue that stuck team STRQ together. She tried her hardest to make the team be a team and in doing so became friends with all of us. Even Raven would have a hard time saying that Summer death won't affect her.

After a few minutes of listening to them Taiyang left the house and went to the large tree in the backyard. "You know," he said solemnly sitting at the base of the tree looking out towards the sunrise, "Raven, we know you're there. You probably already figured that out or Qrow told you," he chuckled, "Your portals aren't as undetectable as you think they are."

He sighed, "Yang is starting to look for you and all she has to go off of are pictures and stories I tell her. She could use a motherly figure," he frowned, "Even if that figure is a bad role model. Yang needs you even though it doesn't seem that way, so why don't you come back?" He began crying, "I would love to chat and go back to the good old days. When we were awkwardly dating and the team was together. When the world was nice. When we were… together"

_Author's Note_

_Should Ruby become a maiden? If so, which one? This isn't necessarily a spoiler, since I haven't decided if she should become one, yet. Plus I have no idea how or why it would happen. Just an interesting thought._

_Anyways, I'm reworking the experience gain. The first time Ruby gained experience was certainly not me being lazy. Nope not at all. So, Ruby will officially till the end of time will gain 10 experience per level an enemy has excluding bonuses._


End file.
